


Eye For An Eye

by thruheavenandhighwater



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, 5SoS smut, Birthday Sex, Calum Hood - Freeform, Calum Hood smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thruheavenandhighwater/pseuds/thruheavenandhighwater
Summary: Calum gets back at Luke for a Halloween indiscretion. (please read the Luke chapter of my Fall Series 2018 for back story.) Smut. 18+ only.





	Eye For An Eye

“Come on, princess.” Calum cooed from the bed. He was sat on the edge, one sock on while he all but begged you to wear that little black dress that he loved. “It’s my birthday.” He reminded you with a smirk. You rolled your eyes as you pushed the dress to the side, out of way. Calum was fully dressed, already working on his getting his shoes on. But you were standing in the bedroom you shared in your underwear, staring blankly at the closet in front of you. You continued to scan over every dress in your closet, but nothing seemed quite right. With a sigh, you pulled the dress from its hanger. You held the dress in front of yourself, looking at your reflection in the mirror that covered the door of the closet. You gave yourself a once over, scrunching your nose at yourself.

“I don’t know, Cal.” You told him, averting your eyes to find him behind you. “I just don’t think it’s really appropriate for a birthday dinner at Luke’s.” The dress was a tight little number, fitting snug to every curve of your body. And it was short. So short that when Calum had brought it home for you from Europe you were almost sure that he’d gotten the wrong size, or even a juniors dress. He’d assured you that, no, this was right and coerced you into trying it on for him. That first night was the only time you’d ever worn it and even then, it didn’t make it out of the bedroom.

Calum stood from the bed and walked to you, his hands falling your hips. “Pretty please?” He asked again. His voice was low, smooth as honey and just as sweet. His hands pressed into your hips just slightly. “I promise I’ll never ask you to wear it out of the house again, baby.” He rolled his hips into yours as his lips fell to your exposed shoulder. “Just this once?”

You rolled your head to the side, letting Calum have full access to your neck. He left a trail of short, sweet kisses from your shoulder, up your neck and onto your jaw, before finally turning you to face him and landing a slow kiss to your slightly parted lips. His tongue slid across your bottom lip, asking you to open them further. The moment you obliged, he darted his tongue into your waiting mouth.

Dropping the dress to the floor, you put your hands around the back of his neck. Your fingers tangled into his hair, tugging lightly. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to yours. His dark brown eyes showed a hint of mischief behind them. You both knew exactly what he was doing, but it felt way too good for you to put up a fight.

“Fine.” You sighed. “I'll wear the stupid dress.” Calum bent over and picked the dress up from the floor, holding it up in front of you again. He cocked an eyebrow as he took a long look at you. “Thanks, honey.” You said, placing a quick kiss to his lips before you took the dress from his hands.

You turned away from him and stepped into the dress. You made quite a show of slowly pulling the dress up your legs, over your hips and torso, before finally settling the top of the strapless black fabric over your chest.

“Ya gonna do the boob thing?” Calum asked behind you, placing his hands on your hips once more.

You looked up to his reflection and furrowed your brows. “Boob thing?”

“Yeah.” He said. “You know that thing you don’t think I know about where you, like, dig in and pull your boob up?”

Your face went red and you dropped your gaze from his to the carpet. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You said with a shy giggle.

He moved his hands to wrap around your waist, his chin falling to your shoulder. He turned his face into your neck, his lips just barely brushing against your skin. “Of course you don’t, baby.” He whispered. You felt his lips curl into a smile before they softly touched to the warm skin just below your ear.

 

Twenty minutes later, you were both fully dressed and ready to leave for Luke's. Calum waved goodbye to Duke, telling him to be a good boy before leading you through the door. “I see you did the boob thing.” He commented, looking down at your cleavage as he laced his fingers with yours.

“Honestly, Calum, I have no idea what you're talking about.” You told him sweetly. “This is just how my boobs always look.”

Calum rolled his eyes as he opened your door for you, letting go of your hand when you slid into your seat. “You're just gonna lie to your boyfriend? Who loves you? On his birthday?”

“Have you always been this dramatic?”

“You'd have to ask my mum, but I think so.” He answered with a cheeky smile. He closed your door and walked around the front of the car before settling into the driver seat beside you.

You reached over to him and put your hand on his shoulder before moving it to tangle in the hair at the back of his head. He placed one hand on your thigh, his fingers warm against your bare skin. You began to run your fingers through his hair absentmindedly, pulling softly at the ends.

“You know, this is why my hair always looks messy.” He said, a smile playing on his lips. You pulled your hand away, setting it on top of his and saying a quiet apology. Calum took your hand and placed it on his shoulder. “I never said I don't like it. Mess me up all ya want, baby.”

“I don't want to mess you up.” You laughed. Your hand found its way to his hair once again anyway. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a smirk on his face and it took everything in you not to roll your eyes at him as he drove across town. 

 

When Calum parked in Luke's driveway, you two were the last to arrive. Calum quickly made his way around the front of the vehicle to help you out of the car. You tugged at the bottom of your dress, a groan falling from your lips as you walked toward the front door.

“We're late and I look like a cheap hooker.”

Calum giggled and took your hand in his. “The guest of honor is allowed to be late. And trust me, princess, that dress was _not_ cheap.”  
You rolled your eyes and continued to tug at the dress, hoping it would magically grow before Calum opened the door. It didn't. As he lead you into the house, you felt yourself growing more and more aware of just how revealing the dress actually was. When you reached the kitchen you were initially welcomed with a round of greetings, until everyone actually looked up from what they were doing.

You were definitely overdressed, to say the least. Luke and Michael’s girlfriends were dressed comfortably, but cute in nice jeans and tops. Ashton’s partner even wore a damn sweater. You immediately turned away from the group, tugging the back of the dress down as you walked away from the group- and Calum. He followed behind you, his hand finding the small of your back as he caught up to you next to the staircase.

“Where ya headed, speedy?” He asked with a laugh. He took a long step, stopping in front of you, one hand on your hip.

“I can’t believe I actually let you talk me into wearing this.” You whispered at him through gritted teeth. “I look ridiculous. They were all staring.”

A chuckle fell from his lips before he leaned into you, placing a kiss to your forehead. “If they’re staring, it’s because you look fucking amazing. They all wish they could make this dress work like my girl does.” His hand on your hip slipped lower, falling just below where the skirt ended on your thigh.

“You’re not allowed to call me your girl when I’m mad at you.” You sighed as his fingers pushed beneath the hem of your dress.

“I’m not?” He asked, his fingers trailing higher up your thigh.

“No.” You answered, your eyes slipping closed as your hands found their way to his shoulders.

“Shame.” He whispered, his lips pressing lightly to your neck. “Was just about to say that my girl is the hottest one here. That I love her. Love her in this dress. Love her ass in this dress.” His hand was now fully beneath your dress. You took a sharp breath through parted lips as his palm finally met your ass before giving it a tight squeeze.

“Calum-” You all but whined. You tightened your grip on his shoulders.

His hand that was still firm on your ass pulled your closer to him. “Yes, princess?” He asked, his lips brushing against your neck again.

“Better not start something you can’t finish.” You finally got the words out, between labored breaths as you tried to swallow the moans he was coaxing from you.

“You really think I can’t finish this, sweetheart?” His words were sweet, but his tone was anything but. His voice was dripping with lust, a cocky lilt to it as he began to pull his hand from beneath the hem of your dress.

“No,” You laughed, finally opening your eyes. “I know you can. I just don’t think you should.”

“Why not?”

“Because we are at our friends house for your birthday dinner, remember?”

“Ah, yes.” He replied with a smile. Just as you were about to tell him that you should get back to the rest of the party, he pushed the front hem of your dress up and began rubbing his long fingers over the thin material of your panties. You quickly pressed your face to his chest to cover the sounds you made. “Too bad about that, huh?”

You reached down between your bodies and pulled his hand away. “Cal, we can’t.”

“I think we can.”

“How?” You asked, gesturing vaguely around you. “Where?”

“Upstairs.” He answered with a shrug. “And, I think if we try real hard, we could probably figure out the how.” He smirked, slowly inching his hand back under your dress.

His eyes were focused on yours as his fingers once again began to press against the thin lace beneath your dress. He wanted it, god he wanted it bad. But even when he was at his most dominant, Calum was always respectful. Never really made you do anything, but he knew how to sweet talk you into most things. This time, however, he was quiet. He’d presented his idea, and was letting you mull it over on your own. After a few minutes of thought, accompanied by his teasing, you agreed.

“We have to be quick, though.” You told him over your shoulder as you lead him up the stairs. “I don’t need everyone thinking that I wore this to seduce you or something.”

You heard Calum giggle behind you as you reached the top of the stairs. You turned to open the door to the first guest bedroom when you felt Calum pull your hand. He continued down the hallway to the master bedroom. He opened the door and the two of you quickly slipped inside, closing it behind you.

“Cal, this is their bedroom.” You said to him as he started to gently pull you to the bed.

“I know.”

“Okay, so why are we in here?” You asked. “They have like three guest bedrooms we could go to.”

“They didn’t use any of our guest rooms, did they?” He asked as he pulled the hem of your dress up to your waist.

“An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, ya know.” You told him with a laugh when he pushed you down to the bed.

“So does sex on his bed for sex on our bed make the whole world laid?” He asked, another giggle making itself heard. He pulled down your panties, not even bothering to take off your shoes as he slid the lacy material over your feet. “Because I feel like nobody would be upset about that.”

“We’re really about to do this?” You asked as he pulled down his pants, just enough for his semi-erect shaft to be freed. “You really want to have sex on Luke’s bed just because he did it first?”

“If we’re being honest, I just want to have sex with you everywhere. All the time. For any reason I can get away with.”

“Did you even bring a condom? I don’t have my purse.”

He reached into the back pocket of his black jeans and pulled out a single foil package. “‘Course, princess.” He answered with a wink. “Now, will you please get over here and wrap those pretty, pretty lips around me so we can do this?”

“Such a romantic.” You said with a roll of your eyes as you sat up before moving to the floor. You sat on your knees, your dress still around your waist as you began to take him in your mouth. You made quick work of it, not wanting to get caught if you took too long.

A string of strained, quiet moans poured from his lips above you as you bobbed your head up and down. “Okay,” He panted, putting a hand on your cheek to pull you away from him. “Up. On the bed.” You did as you were told while he rolled the condom onto himself. You moved to the edge of the bed and spread your legs while he pumped himself a few times before lining up with your entrance.

He put his hand firmly over your mouth as he pushed into you. Normally, he would take the first few pumps slowly to ease you into it, but there wasn’t time for that tonight. You were suddenly glad that he had covered your mouth when you heard the moan that he was stifling. It was still pretty loud, but hopefully not loud enough to be heard by the rest of the party.

He bent over and kissed your cheek lightly. “I know, princess.” He whispered. “You okay?” You nodded, your eyes screwing shut as he pulled back out. He moved his hips back into yours quickly, another moan hitting his open palm against your lips. He continued to pull out and push back into you quickly, all the while whispering quiet and loving affirmations into your ear.

“You’re doing so fucking good, baby. Love you so much.” He grunted into your shoulder as he continued to thrust his hips. “Best girlfriend ever.”

The pain that had come with the initial stretch was starting to subside as Calum’s thrusts started to get more and more erratic. You felt him still inside of you before he pulled his body away from yours. He stood up straight and put one of his hands between the two of you. “How close are you?”

“Don’t worry about it.” You told him, pulling his hand away and lacing your fingers with his. “You can take care of me later.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, just fuck me please.” You whined. A grin spread across his face as he reached his hand forward to cover your mouth again. “You don’t have to, I’ll be quiet.”

“If you say so.” He shrugged his shoulders and pulled your knees up to rest above his waist. “Ready?” You nodded. He started to thrust into you, even quicker now than he had been before. It took less than a minute for him to finish, grunting loudly above you as he spilled into the condom.

He pulled out of you and took the condom off, tying the top before walking into the attached bathroom to throw it away. He was tucking himself back into his jeans as he walked back into the bedroom. You were just pulling your panties up when he stopped, a few steps into the room and let out a low whistle.

“Damn, baby.” He said, taking a few steps closer to you. “My girl got a future behind her.” You felt his hand fall your ass lightly.

“I wish I’d never told you what that means.” You said with a roll of your eyes as you finished pulling them up. He laughed quietly before pulling you in to a kiss. His hands were on the small of your back, holding you tightly to his chest. You reluctantly pulled away from him, “We have to get back down there before someone sends a search party.”

“I’ll tell ya where I’d like to get back down to.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows as his hands found their way to your hips.

“Dude, you literally just got done down there.” You laughed, pulling away from his hands.

You pulled your dress down as you opened the bedroom door and lead him down the hallway. His hands were on you the entire walk back into the kitchen. Neither of you could contain your smiles and nervous giggles as you walked into the room. Calum pulled your seat out for you before taking his own seat next to you.

“You two good?” Crystal asked as Calum picked up his napkin.

“Yeah.” He answered her, shooting you a confused glance. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“The way Y/N took off we assumed you were getting your ass handed to you when you ran upstairs.” Ashton chimed in.

Calum giggled and reached for your hand under the table. “Oh, that? That was nothing. Everything is great.”

You glanced over the table, hoping that everyone would believe Calum's nonchalant demeanor. Your eyes met Luke's, and your face suddenly dropped to your empty plate in front of you. You felt him look between you and Calum, your flushed faces and goofy grins a dead giveaway.

“Oh, my god.” Luke groaned from the head of the table. You looked up to him, finding him with his head in his hands, his blond curls falling over them. “Please tell me you didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?” Calum asked innocently, his shit eating grin betraying the two of you.

“Luke,” You started, but he cut you off.

“I can’t believe you two.” He said, way too loudly. “You’re disgusting.”

“All’s fair in love and war, my friend.” Calum told him as he picked up his glass of wine, taking a sip when he finished.

Michael laughed from across the table, his giggle high pitched as he leaned back in his seat. “He’s got a point.”

“Watch yourself or your bed is next, Clifford.” Luke said sternly.

“I didn’t do anything!” He said. “Besides, you did start this. Getting it on while your friend throws a Halloween party.”

“Thank you, Michael.” Calum giggled, lifting his glass towards him. You and Luke’s girlfriend exchanged a glance.

“Okay, guys.” She said finally, standing from her seat and putting her hands up. “Calum and Y/N, we are _very_ sorry we had sex in your bed, okay?” Calum nodded. “But now, you’re even, yeah?” Once again, he just nodded to her. “Great, so how about nobody has sex in anyone's bed that isn’t their own from here out?”

Michael put his hand up like he was back in school. “But what if-”

“No, no.” She stopped him, shaking her head. “No sex in a bed that you don’t own.”

After a few giggles from all around the table, everyone agreed and she sat back down. She put her hand on Luke’s shoulder and you saw him relax at her touch.

Calum leaned over to you, “I have Michael’s key.” He whispered into your ear.

“Dude, I heard that I’m changing my locks tomorrow.” Michael told him, earning another round of giggles from the table.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be posted yesterday on Calum's birthday! I posted it to Tumblr and completely forgot to post it here. I suck haha Either way, hope you all like a little payback (;


End file.
